First
by Persephone5065
Summary: Bella has just been turned into a vampire. She and Edward explore some new Stuff that they can do. Very steamy. Please read this short, sweet, impulsivethus typos one shot. Note: for my purposes Bella gets to sleep even though she is a vampire. Enjoy!


I am about as happy as I can get in all my life. Happiness is a funny thing, it needs no reason, no prodding, no start, and hopefully no end. As I absently scoop up a spoonful of sugar, watching it fall in a thin stream into my coffee with a stupid grin on my face, Edward walks fluidly down the stairs.

Love is funny thing too, ha, I'm finding lots of things funny this morning. When I think of love I think of Edward, and vice versa. I'm beginning to think that love and happiness go hand in hand. Just looking at my lover's beautiful face, which there are no words, at least none in my vocabulary, that can describe his flawless beauty.

Edward bends down and kissed me softly on the lips. "Good morning, Bella."

I smiled dreamily as I trailed a delicate finger down his hard cheek. He takes a look at me and immediately guesses what I am thinking about. He grins that heart-melting crooked grin of his. It reminds me of the cat that ate the canary, and makes him look so delicious that I might as well have him for breakfast. It isn't such a bad idea, actually.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" He can't read my mind. This I take special pride in because I am the only one in the world that he can't see through, maybe this is why he fell for me in the first place. I intrigue him.

"You, and that trick you did with your little finger last night, and how unbelievably yummy you look, and how much I want you." Since becoming a vampire my timidness seems to have faded. I no longer flush whenever I say something embarassing or do something likewise. I kind of like my new daring self, but then again there probably isn't another man on the earth that makes me feel as flattering as Edward.

"Hmm, you're right, that's something to think about." He chuckled to himself. I closed my eyes, last night's events unfolding vividly before my eyes.

* * *

Just last week I was transformed into a vampire. Even though the whole procedure was extremely painful, just the thought of me spending eternity with the man I loved was more than sufficient to keep me sane. Then last night happened. I was more sure of my decision that ever, not that I wasn't sure in the first place. I bet Edward was glad that I was changed too.

For quite a few days I could do nothing but rest, getting my strength back. It was almost like recovering from a bad accident. Then last night I got better. It came as a bit of a surprise that I was not as blood thirsty as I was sexually hungry. Then there was Edward, sitting there all stretched out beside the couch, eyeing me in a new light. It was a look that I'd seen in movies of how the guy looks at the girl right before they started making out. So I did just that.

I think I scared the hell out of Edward when I leapt up from the couch and pretty much threw myself at him. I didn't even notice how effortless I moved. Edward put his hands on my hips to steady himself.

"Bella-"

"Shhh." I put a finger on his lips, "I'm curious how much fun vampires have, Alice told me how much noise she heard from her room sometimes." I had this evil grin on my face.

"What?" dear Edward asked.

"Well, Alice said it came from Emmett and Rosalie's room. I am curious really. Now that you can't hurt me anymore, we should give a try." My grin stretched across my face. Edward's bewildered face turned into a playful one.

"You're right. It's time I do something about it. You've been too close to me and yet I could do nothing. I can now." Without warning he pushed me back onto the couch. I squealed in surprise. He laughed. I put my hands on his chiseled chest, the same chest I had been dreaming about for a year now. He inhaled and stared down at me intensely. He'd always had an intense gaze but this look was narrowed. My heart swelled with excitement.

Keeping his golden eyes on mine, he slowly lowered his head until his lips just brushed mine. I made a small yearning sound from the back of my throat. He closed his eyes. I suddenly felt just how close he was to me. He had me pinned beneath his hard body. I squirmed just a little bit, enjoying the effect I was having on him. Curving a hand in the bronze colored hair that I loved so much, I brought his head down the rest of the way.

His lips teased mine until I parted my lips, just a little. I was new at this, and if I was correct, so was he. He gingerly slipped his tongue into my mouth, just the tip of it met mine. It tasted sweet and impossibly arousing. His tongue caressed the inside of my mouth, gently at first, then hungrily. I sighed in satisfaction.

He shifted slightly on top of me. I eased my hands up over his shoulders, moving them over his broad back, exploring. I turned my face, just a little, so he could kiss me more thoroughly. I was no longer patient. I returned my hands to his chest and frantically started to unbutton his shirt while he lifted his head up to look at me with fevered eyes. He supported himself on his elbows, freeing his hands so he could caress my jaw. Then his artful fingers slipped around my ear, then down at my neck. His mouth followed his hands.

I couldn't breath.

His mouth roamed down my neck, kissing the hollow of my throat. He lifted one of his hands and deftly slipped the straps of my nightgown off of my shoulders. Then I remembered my task of undressing him. Slipping my hand inside his unbuttoned shirt, I trailed across his pale but well built body, pushing his shirt aside as I went.

He wasn't slow either, but continued to slip off my nightgown, the only thing I was wearing at that moment. When my breasts were bare he sighed in satisfaction and slowly lowered his mouth onto the pink tip. I went completely tense, drowning in the pleasure pulsing through my body, pleasure I didn't know existed. He was really good at this. I shut my eyes as he sucked gently, rolling my nipple around his tongue. I couldn't ignore the liquid pulls deep down my body. I became aware of the hard, throbbing length of him, pushing at my navel. Instinctively I let my hand travel down his chest, his taut stomach, until I found what I was looking for. He groaned loudly. I smiled, my other hand falling in his beautiful silky hair.

"Bella," he whispered, his voice strained.

Quickly I unzipped his jeans, and with his help got it off successfully. When I held him curiously in my hand, a moan escaped from his lips. I felt powerful.

"I assumed I'm doing this right," I said sultrily into his ear. He groaned in response. I chuckled.

"Bella, you're mean." He lifted his head from my chest to look at me, a devilish glint in his eyes. I smiled back, moving my hand along his manhood. He hissed through his teeth and glared at me, then slipped his hand between my legs. My breath caught in my throat. He looked at me, triumphant. I made a face. Breathing was still a big problem when I was around him. He seemed to know it and take full advantage of it. Not that I'm complaining.

His lips returned to mine as his fingers tenderly probed the most sensitive part of me. I whimpered against his mouth.

"Bella, I think you're ready." His voice was husky and tight.

He shifted again so he was positioned right at my entrance, then his eyes flicked back to mine, almost as if seeking approval. I kissed him as an answer. Slowly he thrusted into me. The sensations were overwhelming, I gritted my teeth to keep from crying out. One sensation collided into another, rocking through me. I opened my eyes and saw that he was barely hanging on too.

I held on to him as he pushed into me again and again. I soon got my own rhythm and lifted my hips in response. His breath came out ragged and uneven now. Then when I couldn't stand it anymore, my whole body became completely still as the feelings built up to one big climax. Then it all crashed down around me, spasms of pleasure cut through me, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I bit my lip. A split second later he came and his breathing stopped completely for a second, then came out through his clenched teeth in one big rush. He all but collapsed on top of me. I laughed, breathing heavily. His skin next to mine was so smooth, so delicious, so hot, yes, hot, I was amazed at the heat we generated.

"Wow," he muttered.

"Yeah," I agreed, running my fingers through his hair.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll get off of you as soon as I can move again."

I couldn't stop myself from cracking up. "I guess I know why Emmett and Rosalie excused themselves so often to "check up on things" so often."

Edward chuckled.

I turned my head and rested contently against the crook of his shoulder. This was definitely the best thing in the world.

"I love you," I muttered as I fell asleep.

* * *

Edward was staring at me again. I blushed, I've been looking off into space for a while now. Then without a word he swept me up in his arms.

"Let's go back to bed," he murmurs in my ear.

* * *

A/N: ok guys be kind and leave something for me to read as well...my first Edward/Bella one shot... 


End file.
